


Intoxication & Addiction - Sequel to Night of Flame

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Life is full of changes. Wanted and unwanted.





	Intoxication & Addiction - Sequel to Night of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-19 07:14am to 07:18am & 07:43am to 07:45am; 2019-09-19 01:47pm to 02:03pm; 2019-09-19 02:26pm to 02:33pm  
Inspiration: My wife wanted a sequel - bad.

Over the course of the next few months Tezuka's workload did not increase but Fuji did come back as implied - every second night. Always requesting Tezuka. 

Each of those sessions seemed more invasive than the last and despite all the danger signs Tezuka was loving it.

He knew there was a point where it couldn't get better but Fuji played his body like a master, letting all barriers melt while keeping you in suspense.

But then came a night where Fuji did not turn up and Tezuka decided to service a different customer to make the cut.

It was the worst night of his life.

He didn't feel any pleasure and it was much more of a pain experience than anything else he had experienced in this business. Even the night in which he had lost his virginity had been pleasant in comparison.

Tezuka had fallen and fallen hard - for Fuji.

The decision to quit was hard but not as hard as the one to leave a message for Fuji behind when Tezuka didn't know what the other was feeling.

Shouldering his bag Tezuka took one last look around, wondering what life would now throw at him after he had carelessly wasted his first real try but then switched the lights off, leaving this particular chapter behind.

Whatever would be on his way now, it would happen anyway.

*

Fuji had stared at the unopened envelope again and again but hadn't dared opening it. In the end, it took him over a week to make that decision and by then he had still not reached a conclusion of his own feelings. He just didn't know what he felt for his former captain. Heck, if he was so great at this, he wouldn't have to pay for a lover so often. Especially not every second night. Though that had been for Tezuka only. Exclusively. Because he couldn't get enough of that sweet ass. Or at least that's what he had told himself at the time.

Inside was a very small piece of paper with a phone number and Tezuka's signature. Nothing else.

So much for opening it. And now? Was he supposed to actually call that number? Did he really want that? Did he read too much into this and should just walk away?

Fuji hated doubts. Always had. He couldn't cope well with them in any form which was the main reason his life was what it was.

But Tezuka… Tezuka must have had doubts also. Fuji was sure of that. But he had still left his whole known life behind. For whatever reason. Fuji was still debating that point with himself. But Tezuka had left. Just like that. Without saying goodbye.

And that was where his brain finally clicked. The part that mattered the most to him. Tezuka not saying goodbye to him. Tezuka not talking to him. Tezuka leaving just like that.

Tezuka.

Tezuka, the person, was who he wanted. Not just his ass. No matter how good it was. What Fuji wanted, no needed, was Tezuka. For Tezuka. For himself. For both of them. They deserved each other. And Fuji was a bloody fool for not seeing it before.

He needed to find him. Talk to him. Something. Anything.

Dialing the number with twinges of apprehension, Fuji waited but then it went to voice-mail. 

Typical.

Sighing deeply, he put the phone down but then blinked when a message popped onto his screen.

A time and place to meet up.

Fuji grinned and checked his watch. A minute later he was out the door.

*

''Next time we should consider talking first and have sex after.''

''We were both riled up.''

''True. But I still wish to talk.''

''Me too.''

''Think we could do this on a daily basis?''

''The sex?''

''The talking together. And, if it's ok, living together.''

''Living together?''

''Living together.''

''You're a wanderer.''

''Not entirely. My job is just a bit more demanding.''

''What are you doing?''

''I actually became what people expected. I'm a photographer. I just don't take pictures of nature or games anymore but of people and fashion.''

''Fashion?''

''Fashion.''

''You still dress the same.''

''I'm not working right now. Besides, I doubt naked is the new thing. So, would you try living with me?''

''Yes.''

''Just like that?''

''Just like that.''

''I'm not taking you away from other options, am I?''

''No.''

''You're sure about this?''

''I'm not the one trying to sway my answer.''

''True. Sorry.''

''It's alright.''

''Shall we do it again?''

''Sex or talking?''

''We are still talking. Sex, of course.''

''Of course.''

''Was than an answer or something else?''

''Just take me again, will you.''

''Yes, sir.''


End file.
